


be my manager

by SophieHatter25



Series: be my manager [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Cha Eun woo - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Astro - Freeform, F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim Seon-ho - Freeform, cha eun woo - Freeform, kpop, persian fanfiction, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter25/pseuds/SophieHatter25
Summary: این داستان درباره دختری دانشجو به اسم میاست. به صورت اتفاقی با یه پسر آشنا میشه و بدون اینکه بدونه کیه و چیکاره است زندگیاشون به همدیگه گره میخوره.
Series: be my manager [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123826





	be my manager

**Author's Note:**

> این یک فن فیکشن به زیان فارسیه. اگه به چا ایون وو علاقه دارید این داستان هیجان انگیز رو از دست ندید

دسته چمدون رو گرفتم و دنبال خودم کشیدم. ساعت ۱ شب چقدر فرودگاه خلوت بود. حس ترس و دلشوره به جونم افتاد. دل پیچه‌ام دوباره شروع شد. با دیدن تابلوی دستشویی خوشحال به سمتش پرواز کردم. ای بابا، اینجا همه چی جدید بود. جدید و غریب. سنگ سرد توالت فرنگی که اصلا بهش عادت نداشتم، بدون آب و شیلنگ آخه چجوری باید احساس راحتی میکردم؟ سرمو توی دستام گرفتم و دوباره صفحه پیامامو چک کردم. سانی هنوز جوابمو نداده بود. چرا انقدر دلشوره داشتم آخه؟ با شنیدن صدای جیغ جیغ چندتا دختر از جام پریدم. اه اه هیچوقت با این طرز حرف زدنای هیجان زده و جیغ جیغو نتونستم کنار بیام. ملت نمیزارن دو دیقه تو حال خودموت باشیم. دستامو شستم و بدون توجه بهشون اومدم بیرون. همین موقع گوشیم زنگ خورد. سانی با صدای نگران گفت: وای ببخشید... گوشیم خاموش شده بود.

گفتم: چی؟ چرا؟

صداش پر بغض شد و زد زیر گریه: تصادف کردم... وسط بزرگراه.

بی‌اختیار داد زدم: وای خدایا! خوبی؟

سانی فین‌فین کرد و گفت: متاسفم واقعا نمیتونم با این وضع ماشینم بیام تا فرودگاه میتونی یه تاکسی بگیری و بیای؟

لبمو گاز گرفتم. دل‌پیچه امونم رو بریده بود. اینم وضعیت استرسی من: اشکالی نداره. مواظب خودت باش. کجایی الان؟

گفت: دارم میرم تعمیرگاه‌. خودم خوبم.

-:نگران من نباش. از پس خودم برمیام.

خدافظی کردم و گوشیمو گذاشتم تو جیب کاپشنم. خدایا بینهایت سرد بود بیرون. داشتم این پا و اون پا میکردم. تاکسی دیده نمیشد. به جز یه ون توسی رنگ تقریبا هیچ ماشین دیگه‌ای اون اطراف نبود.

یهو یه پسر جوون با سرعت از کنارم رد شد و به سمت ون دوید. در ون باز شد و مردی که روی صندلی جلو نشسته بود اومد بیرون کمکش کرد چمدونشو بزاره داخل. ازونجایی که تنها آدم این دور و بر بود خواستم برم سمتش و ازش بپرسم کجا میتونم ماشین پیدا کنم؟ اما انگار خیلی عجله داشت. به دور و برش نگاه کرد. انگار داشت دنبال چیزی میگشت. بعد به. راننده چیزی گفت و با سرعت برگشت داخل.

دستمو تو جیبم کردم. تصمیم گرفتم برگردم داخل و از خود کارکنان بخوام کمکم کنن. گرچه این کار برام عین مرگ بود. ولی خب... از یخ زدن بهتر بود. نزدیک در بودم. داشتم تو جیبام دنبال دیکشنریم میگشتم و جمله‌هایی که میخواستم بپرسم رو توی ذهنم مرور میکردم. نمیدونم یهو چی شد. حس کردم کسی به سرعت از کنارم رد شد. و پشت سرش صدای جیغ جیغ چندتا دختر رو شنیدم و قبل ازینکه بتونم خودمو کنار بکشم، افتادم تو جمعیت ده تا دختر خیلی پرسر و صدا که اصلا متوجه نمیشدم چی میگن. با فشار جمعیت پرت شدم بیرون. بین در گیر کردم و بعد پرت شدم رو زمین. قشنگ حس کردم ساعد دستم زیر بدنم یه صدای تق آرومی گفت و درد تا مغز استخونم تیر کشید. وای وای هر چقدر از وحشتناک بودن اون لحظه بگم کم گفتم. شاید همین کلمه وحشتناک برای توصیف لحظه‌ای که تو سکوت داخل سرم، صدای آروم شکستن استخوون هام رو شنیدم، کافی باشه. ولی چیزی بدترازون بود. جلوی چشمام سیاه شد. شاید یه لحظه. فکر کنم سرم خورد به ستون جلوی در ورودی. زمین سردی که صورتم چسبیده بود بهش، بی‌رحمانه سرماش رو بهم انتقال میداد. شمارش معکوس توی سرم شروع شد:۱۰... عین فیلما کل صحنه های صبح توی فرودگاه امام تهران،مامان و بابا و خواهرم... مسیر فرودگاه تو ذهنم زنده شد... ۹...۸... ای بدبخت این همه دست و پا زدی و درس خوندی آخرشم مردی و به آرزوت نرسیدی... ۷...۶...۵... دمای بدنم پایین‌تر اومد... صداهای اطرافم رو می‌شنیدم اما ناواضح... حس کردم جمعیت دورم پراکنده شد. آخیش انگار این باد توی صورتم حالمو بهتر کرد.

-: چه مرگتون شده شماها؟ انقدر خودخواه شدید که براتون آسیب‌رسوندن به یه آدم دیگه عادی شده؟

واقعا برق به چشمام برگشت. چه صدای گیرا و ترسناکی داشت. سر کی داشت داد میزد؟ وقتی برگشت سمتم، همون پسری که کنارم زانو زده بود، برق خشم توی چشماش کنار رفت و نگرانی جاش نشست. از توی ماسکش شنیدم که گفت: تو حالت خوبه؟

با گیجی سر تکون دادم. یهو یاد چمدون و کیفم افتادم و با ترس سر جام نشستم. آخیش همینجا بودن. پسر با نگرانی شونه‌هام رو‌گرفت و گفت:نگران نباش... من کمکت میکنم...

سرمو به نشانه تشکر تکون دادم. کمکم کرد از جام بلند بشم. از پشت عینک بخار گرفته‌ام به جمعیت اطرافم نگاه کردم. فلاش گوشیا یه دیقه قطع نمیشد. وادافاک؟ اینا چه مرگشونه؟ دلم میخواست همشونو بکشم. ولی با دست کتلت شدم، که یکمم کج شده بود کنار اون پسر از بینشون رد شدم و به سمت اون ون رفتیم. عقلم می‌گفت نباید اعتماد کنم و یه جای کار میلنگه. اما اونقدری وضعیت مساعدی نداشتم که بخوام به چیزی جز یه مسکن قوی فکر کنم. چمدونام داخل ون رفت و خودمم نشستم رو صندلی کنار پنجره. در حالی که دستمو بغل کرده بودم. ای کاش بیهوش شده بودم. این درد واقعا غیرقابل تحمل بود. در راننده باز شد و مرد چهارشونه‌ای نشست پشت فرمون.

برگشت سمت ما و گفت: خانوم حالت خوبه؟

عینکمو برداشتم که حداقل دور و برم رو ببینم. پسره دستشو آورد سمتم که دستمو بالا گرفتم و به زحمت گفتم: درد دارم.

مرد راننده کمربندشو بست و گفت: میریم بیمارستان نگران نباشید.

پسره گفت: نمیبینی اینا رو؟ میخوای اونجا بدتر بشه؟

راننده گفت: چیکار کنیم پس؟

پسره یه لحظه مکث کرد و گفت: برو خونه.

چشمام گرد شد. واقعا دیگه داشتم میترسیدم. خونه یه غریبه... دیگه چی؟؟

قبل ازینکه من مخالفت کنم راننده گفت: حرفشم نزن.

و حرکت کرد. با خیال راحت نفسمو فوت کردم. پنج دقیقه بعد،داغی بدنم از بین رفت و درد واقعی شروع شد. مرگ رو داشتم به چشمام میدیدم. پسره که صندلی کنارم نشسته بود هی با ترس نگاهم میکرد و آروم میگفت: تحمل کن الان میرسیم.

ده دقیقه بعد رسیدیم دم در بیمارستان. اما نمیدونم اون پسره چرا تا بیرونو دید گفت: برو سونهو...

راننده که بالاخره فهمیدم اسمش سونهوعه با عصبانیت فرمونو پیچوند و گفت: شکایت ازین عوضیا فایده نداره. هر جا میری سایه‌به سایه دنبالت میان.

پسره کلاهشو رو سرش مرتب کرد و گفت: خودم به حسابشون میرسم.

چشمامو بستم و تو دلم اشهد خوندم. این پسره مافیایی دزدی چیزی بود حتما. وگرنه انقد بی‌پروا حرف نمیزد. کارم تموم بود. خدایا اگه من و کشتن یا بهم تجاوز کردن، حداقل جنازمو به خانواده‌ام برسون.

خلاصه این شد اولین و آخرین سفر خارج از کشور زندگی من. صدبار حافظ گرفتم، قرآن باز کردم گفت نرو و من احمق گوش ندادم. خدایا قول میدم بنده خوبی بشم. نجاتم بده.

-: حالتون خوب نیست؟ این قرص رو بخورید. تنها آرامبخشیه که دارم. میدونم فایده نداره ولی عضلات رو شل میکنه شاید دردتون کمتر بشه.

اگه بخورم و بیهوش بشم چی؟؟ اگه بعدش بهم تجاوز کنه چی؟؟ اما با درد زجرکش شدن بدتر بود. با دست سالمم ماسکو کشیدم پایین و قرصو ازش گرفتم. با یکم آب فرستادمش پایین. پسره به دیدن چهره‌ام گفت:خارجی هستید؟

سرمو تکون دادم. سرشو انداخت پایین و گفت: متاسفم که اولین دیدارتون از کشور ما اینجوری شد. امیدوارم این خاطرات بد توی ذهنتون نمونه.

نگاه بدی بهش انداختم. انگار که واسش خیلی مهم نبود. لحنش اونقدرا ناراحت نبود. از دیدن اخمم بیشتر جا خورد. چیزی نگفتم و چشمامو بستم. یکم که گذشت، شاید حدود یه ربع شایدم بیست دقیقه، ماشین بلاخره ایستاد. با گیجی به اطرافم نگاه کردم. نور بیرون شیشه دودی ماشین نشون میداد تو یه پارکینگ یا همچین چیزی هستیم. پسره که خم شده بود روم و داشت صدام میزد، با دیدن چشمای بازم، صاف ایستاد و گفت: رسیدیم. دنبالش از جام بلند شدم. رفت پایین و بدون اینکه دستش بهم بخوره یه دستشو محافظ پشت و اون یکی رو محافظ جلوی بدنم کرد. وقتی نور لامپ به چشمم خورد، سرم بدجور درد گرفت. درحالی که داشتم از‌ ون پایین میومدم، سقوط کردم و اگه این پسره نگرفته بودم، با مخ میومدم تو زمین. خب تمام قسمت‌های شرم‌آور بعدش توی بیهوشی سپری شد.

وقتی چشمام رو باز کردم، سقف خاکستری رنگی رو دیدم که با نور سفید آباژور روشن شده بود. ترسیدم و به پهلو چرخیدم. کنار آباژور یه سری بسته قرص بود و گوشیم که صفحه اش شکسته بود. آهی کشیدم. نشستم تو جام و با دقت اطرافم رو نگاه کردم. شبیه اتاق مهمون بود. چون وسایل زیادی نداشت. یه کمد که احتمالا جای لباس و لحافا بود. یه تخت. یه مبل تک نفره. با یه تم خاکستری و سفید و یه دونه قاب نقاشی که چسبیده بود که دیوار کنار در.

دست راستم هیچ حسی نداشت. زیر پتو بود و از ترس جرئت نداشتم بهش نگاه کنم. با فکر اینکه دستمو قطع کرده باشن اشک توی چشمام جمع شد. خدایا من که خیلی جوون بودم. چرا دست راستم؟ چرا اینجا تو کشور غریب؟ تو خونه ای که نمیدونم مال کیه و اصلا کجاست؟ دیگه کنترل اشکام دست خودم نبود. وقتی حس کردم انگشتام تکون خوردن، پتو رو دادم کنار. گچ سفید تا بالای آرنجم پوشونده بود. جای شکرش باقی بود. حالا نمیدونستم از شکستن دستم ناراحت باشم، یا ازینکه دستم قطع نشده بود خوشحال باشم. حالا این سوال واسم پیش اومده بود که من کجام؟ اصلا ساعت چنده؟ من چند ساعت بیهوش بودم؟ اگه کسی بهم زنگ زده باشه و نگران شده باشه چی؟ اصلا اینا به کنار... اون پسره کی بود؟ چرا دنبالش بودن؟ خود بیخودش الان کجاست؟

از روی تخت بلند شدم. دست گچ گرفته ام رو بغل کردم. الان دردش آرومتر شده بود. یواشکی در اتاق و باز کردم و نگاهی به بیرون انداختم. من هیچوقت توی زندگیم انقدر ریسک نکرده بودم. شجاعت که دیگه هیچی. من از بچگی خیلی ترسو بودم. و بیش از حد محتاط. یه دیوار جلوی اتاق بود که اونورش یه راهروی کوتاه و یه در دیگه دیگه دیده میشد. در رو کامل باز کردم و بیرون اومدم. دست چپم یه در اتاق دیگه بود که بسته بود. دست راستم یه راهروی کوتاه که به سرویس بهداشتی میرسید. چراغای کوچیک ورودی های خونه رو روشن کرده بودن. خب اینم که در ورودی خونه بود. حس میکردم تو یه آپارتمان باید باشم. از در ورودی اصلی از یه طرف به آشپزخونه میرفت و اون یکی به یه هال بزرگتر. در کل معماری ساده ای داشت. نمیشد حدسی درباره صاحبش زد. به هتل هم نمیخورد. پس اینجا کجاست؟

از یه طرف تشنه ام شده بود و دهنم خشک. ساعت روی دیوار 5 صبح رو نشون میداد. خداروشکر چیزی به طلوع نمونده بود. این تاریکی بالاخره تموم میشد. خواستم بشینم روی کاناپه که پام خورد به میز و گلدونی که روش بود افتاد رو زمین. صدای جیغم رو کنترل کردم. گلدون افتاد روی فرش و چیزیش نشد. برگردوندمش سر جاش.

-: چیکار میکنی؟

دستمو گذاشتم رو قلبم و با ترس به هیکلی که توی سایه روشن دم در ایستاده بود نگاه کردم. در حد چی ترسیده بودم. انگار اینو فهمید چون سریع رفت تو آشپزخونه و با یه لیوان آب برگشت کنارم. لیوان رو داد بهم و منم یه نفس سر کشیدمش. نفس عمیقی کشیدم و گفتم: زهرم ترکید...

صدای مردونه و بمی که نشون میداد از خواب بیدار شده گفت: چی گفتی؟

متوجه شدم فارسی با خودم حرف زدم. سرمو تکون دادم و گفتم: هیچی.

-: چرا اینجا نشستی؟

داشتم سعی میکردم صورتشو ببینم. چشمام به نور کم عادت کرده بود. گفتم: تشنه ام شده بود.

-: بازم آب میخوای؟

گفتم: نه

-: باشه پس پاشو برو توی اتاقت اینجا سرما میخوری.

اب دهنمو قورت دادم و سوالی که تمام مدت ذهنم رو درگیر کرده بود به زبون آوردم: شما کی هستید؟ چرا منو آوردید اینجا؟... اصلا... اینجا کجاست؟

پسره مکثی کرد و بعد دستی به موهاش کشید. نمیدونم کلافه بود یا خسته اما لحنش نشون میداد اصلا حوصله حرف زدن نداره: بهتره تا صبح استراحت کنی. قول میدم فردا هرجا میخوای ببرمت. هر چی هم بخوای برات توضیح میدم. میدونم ترسیدی و کلافه ای اما لازم نیست نگران باشی من بهت آسیبی نمیزنم.

ازینکه ذهنم رو خونده بود خجالت کشیدم. بلند شد و اشاره کرد دنبالش برم. چاره ای نبود باید تا صبح صبر میکردم. در اتاق رو باز کرد و منتظر موند برم داخل. وقتی تعللم رو دید گفت: درد داری هنوز؟

سرمو تکون دادم. بدون اینکه حرفی بزنم رفتم تو اتاق. قبل اینکه درو ببنده گفت: من توی اون یکی اتاقم اگه کاری داشتی بیا بیدارم کن. باشه؟

سرمو دوباره تکون دادم. با خستگی لبخند نصفه نیمه زد و شب بخیر گفت. وقتی رفت روی تخت دراز کشیدم و به صورتش که تونستم توی نور کم اتاق ببینم فکر کردم. چشم و ابروی مشکی. چشمای باریک و پف دار و یکم کشیده ابروهای پهن و صورت کوچیک و رنگ پریده. به چشم برادری خوب تیکه ای بود. الله اکبر... شبیه شخصیتای وبتونا بود. همینجوری که داشتم تو ذهنم صورتش رو آنالیز میکردم خوابم برد. یه خواب آروم و بی درد.


End file.
